


That Special Kind of Emptiness

by orphan_account



Category: Kite Runner - Khaled Hosseini
Genre: Multi, The Kite Runner, this is a random english assignment i decided to post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem on the theme of 'Love and Loss' in the Kite Runner</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Special Kind of Emptiness

A special kind of emptiness

Follows a loved one’s death

That special kind of sadness

Mind, heart, both in a mess

 

I’s nothing but a good friend

And yet I’s so much more

Now one of us’s a bird

White wings, prepared to soar

 

A mewling, mournful mother

Tears falling like the rain

I loved, and then I lost

And all that’s left is pain

 

Sasa, where are you, Sasa,

Just here and now you’re gone

The soft and simple silence

You left me so alone

 

A special kind of emptiness

Follows a loved one’s death

That heavy, crushing truth

Leaves one gasping for breath

 

A never-ending cycle

We’ve got no control of

If pain results each time,

Why do we choose to love? 


End file.
